contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Noiman Cascade
is a character in Contra: Hard Corps. He is one of the initial antagonists in the game, a skilled hacker working for Colonel Bahamut who infiltrated the city's military computers. Background Noiman Cascade was an expert hacker hired by Colonel Bahamut who had the task of starting an outbreak in the city. He infiltrated the defense computer complex, making unmanned weapons to run amok on the streets and attack the populace at random. Receiving orders to destroy these rampaging machines, the Hard Corps were sent on their way. A few days after the initial battle, they followed his trail to a desolated junkyard at the outskirts of the city. It is likely he also built the robots in this area in order to protect himself. His fate is left unknown after his defeat and subsequent apprehension by the Hard Corps, although it is presumed he remained imprisoned for a very long time afterward. Description Cascade is encountered at the end of the Junkyard. He does not fight the player by himself, and instead makes use of a virtual reality machine in order to create moving constellations to attack for him. Once all three are destroyed, then a new style of boss appears which consists of several blocks surrounding a red core. The blocks reconfigure themselves into different objects, changing shape each time the player does enough damage to it. Once all of the minibosses are defeated, Noiman surrenders telling the heroes he was just a hired goon and not the real mastermind behind the truly evil scheme going on. Boss fight The fight is split up into two main phases: three constellations and a virtual multi-shaping vehicle known as the "Square Terror". First, Cascade will activate a virtual reality machine and reshape the whole room into what he calls the "Virtual Zone". He will then turn into a bunch of stars which will start forming various constellations: ;Taurus A giant bullhead with its frontal hooves. Taurus will start flying high on the screen, making frequent stops to charge down on the player. ;Sagittarius Upon Taurus's defeat, the stars will form the constellation of Sagittarius, a centaur wielding bow and arrows. Sagittarius will also fly high on the screen and start shooting homing arrows with his bow; however, he moves slower than Taurus and the arrows can be shot in midair. ;Gemini Upon Sagittarius's defeat, the stars will form the constellation of Gemini, a pair of young twins. Gemini will start flying about, with the twin figures circling each other, and then make a stop to create an energy sphere which will start dropping several smaller energy orbs on the ground; these will bounce high up and start raining down across the room, covering a wide area. Upon their defeat, the stars will form back into Cascade and the second phase of the fight will begin. ;Square Terror Known as "Square Terror", Noiman will turn into a red square with a central core that will serve as the boss's weak point, and surround itself with several yellow squares forming a 5×5 array around it. The giant square will use parts of itself to form a T-shaped shape and launch it forward, which will then start bouncing around in an attempt to crush the player. After sustaining enough damage, the giant square will float to the center of the screen and reconfigure itself in the shape of a tank. This vehicle will then proceed to advance toward the player while shooting squares out of its barrel. It can be pushed back with constant fire in order to prevent being run down. Once again, after sustaining enough damage, the squares will reconfigure to their final form, taking the shape of a helicopter. This will start flying about at a greater speed whilst dropping squares from its runners and also launching its tail propeller in a manner of saw blade. Once defeated, the boss will explode, scattering all of its squares around the room and the core will form back into Cascade, leaving him no other option than to surrender. Gallery Noiman Cascade mugshot.png|Commander Doyle briefing the Hard Corps on Cascade. Noiman Cascade - 02.png|Frontal mugshot Noiman Cascade - 03.png|Side mugshot Neumann.png|Noiman from Contra: Return See also *Noiman Cascade (Return) Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Enemies Category:Human enemies Category:Male characters Category:Hard Corps bosses Category:Hard Corps characters